


Whispers In Autumn

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autumn, Brotherly Love, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, The moon lives in the lining of your skin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers In Autumn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlehuntress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/gifts).



Sammy, what are we becoming? It feels just like we're always running, rolling through the motions every day. I could lean in to hold you, please, baby, please let me hold you, or act like I don't even know you; seems like you could care less either way. What happened to that boy I used to know? I just want us back to the way we were before.   
Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you, Sammy? Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy? Do I have your love, am I still enough? Tell me don't I, or tell me do I, Sammy, give you everything that you ever wanted. Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely? 

Do I just need to give up and get on with my life? 

Sammy, do I?

Remember when we didn't have nothing, but a perfect simple kind of loving. Sammy, those sure were the days. There was a time our love ran wild and free...now I'm second guessing everything thing I see. 

Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you, Sammy? Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy? Do I have your love, am I still enough? Tell me don't I, or tell me do I, Sammy, give you everything that you ever wanted. Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely? Do I just need to give up and get on with my life? 

Sammy, do I still give you what you need? Still take your breath away? Light up the spark way down deep, Sammy do I? 

Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you Sammy? Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy? Do I have your love, am I still enough? Tell me don't I, or tell me do I Sammy, give you everything that you ever wanted? Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely? Do I just need to give up and get on with my life? 

Tell me, Sammy, do I get one more try? 

Sammy, do I? 

Life wasn’t always so blissfully, the past held sadness. But yet they found, together, hand in hand, their happily ever after. Sam is an autumn boy. He loves the swirl and twirl of the beautiful leaves tumbling to the ground in shades of gold, red and amber, and the brisk chill in the air that he chases away with a delicious pumpkin spice latte. His fashion choice is coziest; a pair of sweats and an oversized Hoodie. The afternoon is a joy of fun with apple picking—which he turns into an apple pie treat for his brother later in the night—and corn mazes, and Friday night football. Without a doubt, autumn is Sam’s favorite season. 

Dean is a winter boy. The snowball fights with his brother brings out the little boy in him, he giggles and giggles until his rosy-pink cheeks are sore from the bubbly laugher, and nothing is blissful as snuggling with Sam beside a warm fire while sipping a yummy cup of hot chocolate with fluffy white marshmallows. 

His fashion choice is coziest, a pair of sweats and one of Sam’s Hoodie, which earns him butterfly kisses from Sam because his brother has a not so secret love of him wear his clothes. The afternoon is a joy of fun with sledding and building snowmen dressed in kitten mittens and a fluffy scarf, and nights of caroling merrily while they take a lovely sleigh ride through the town is the perfect way to end the day. Without a doubt, winter is Dean’s favorite season.

No matter what season reigns over the town the best joy in the world is waking up next to the person they love. Their bodies are warm and snuggled together under the blankets and the bed is fluffy soft and cozy. Sam still slumbers, but Dean is awake and watching him sleep peacefully. With a fond smile, he brushes the curly hair out of Sam’s face before placing a kiss to his rosy cheek.

Even in sleep Sam nuzzles closer and burrows into Dean’s warmth as he dreams sweet dreams. Dean tucks him into his side and kisses his forehead, not wishing to be anywhere else in the world than in this bed with his beloved brother by his side. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/690875.html?thread=90847675)


End file.
